This Moment
by Nayeli13
Summary: This a little prompt story that can be about any cute little Klaine moment! Anything. So please prompt! :D
1. Loving Thai

AN- Hey! I'm Haley for those of you who don't know! Read my other stories if you love me! Kay? :) This is a prompt story that can be about pretty much anything Klaine related. First meeting, first kiss, just anything, any little cute fluffy moment will be accepted, as long as it's appropriate. I'm only a fourteen (soon to be fifteen!) year old girl. I haven't even had _my_ first kiss! Obviously I don't own glee and its epicness! So sad… *sigh* Guess I'll have to make due with this. :) I hope it is good enough for you! So please prompt! They make me happy! Especially if I can't come up with anything…

This first one is a mix of Kurt and Blaine's first I love you's and kiss.

Also I did major google translate on this. I don't speak Thai. I have a friend that does because she's from Thailand, but she's not around to help me. So hopefully this doesn't sound too terrible. _**Also don't translate the note It'll be translated later and I don't want you to ruin the story for yourself. :)**_

**Loving Thai…**

ฉันไม่สามารถบอกเขาฉันรักเขา

มันก็แค่แบลน คุณจะปรับ

ฉันไม่สามารถบอกเขา

ปรับ คุณจะเสียใจ จริงๆคุณควรจะบอกเขา

Huh? What's this? I pick up the note that had fallen out of Kurt's history book. What is this? Chinese? This is absolutely weird. I didn't know Kurt knew Chinese. I knew he knew French, but not Chinese. It's obviously a conversation due to the two different kinds of handwriting, but I don't know anyone else that speaks Chinese at Dalton. Well except Wes, but he only knows a few phrases. It won't kill me to ask though. I stuff the folded note into my pocket and head to Wes' room. "Hey Wes!" I yell strolling through his open door.

"Just a sec." Comes his muffled reply. Then his head pokes out of his closet and he says. "Just gotta finish putting this away."

"Need some help coming out of the closet there buddy?" I ask jokingly.

"Hush Anderson." He orders leaving the closet and shutting the door. "Now what do you want?" He asks.

"Can you read this?" I ask showing him the note.

He scans it quizzically. Then shakes his head. "No. It's not Chinese." I grimace. Well this is going to be more difficult than I thought. If it's not Chinese than what is it?

"Do you know what it is?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Just that it isn't Chinese or Japanese. Japanese has more straight lines this is all curvy." He tells me. Well that helps.

"Thanks Wes." I smile and head back to Kurt and I's room. I sit down on my bed and stare at the note. It's puzzling. Then I hear the door knob giggle. I quickly stuff the note into my pocket as the door is opened by a babbling Kurt.

"Um… How do I say it again?" He asks the phone on his shoulder. There is a pause. "C̄hạn h̄wạng ẁā khuṇ chna!" (I hope you win!) He laughs at the response. "You know you won't remember the rest anyway!" He rolls his eyes. "You say Hello I am Aim and I am seventeen years old." He chuckles at the person on the other end. "C̄hạn ca h̄ĕn khuṇ nı mị̀ kī̀!" (I'll see you in a few.) He pauses again. "C̄hạn khidt̄hụng khuṇ māk keinpị Rạk khuṇ! : Goodbye!" (I miss you too. Love you. Goodbye!) He laughs and then hangs up. "Hey Blaine!" He greets me cheerily with a grin.

"Kurt Hummel. What on this green Earth were you just blabbering?" I ask.

"Oh. I was just talking to Aim." He shrugs.

I glare at him. "Don't try to deflect the question by confusing me. What was that? Who is Aim?"

He sighs. "Aim is my friend. She's from Thailand. That was Thai. She's teaching me and I'm teaching her English. Wanna see how to write my name in Thai?" He asks excited. I nod. He grabs a piece of paper and scrawls a series of symbols quickly. Then he shows me.

เคิร์ต

"That's so cool! Do mine!" I tell him he takes the paper and writes another set of the symbols this time they look like this though.

แบลน

"Awesome right?" He asks. I nod. Well now I know that the note is in Thai.

"That is so cool." I tell him. He beams. "What were you talking to Aim about?" I ask him.

"Oh. Aim plays volleyball. She's a setter this year and is kind of freaking out with worry!" He gives a short laugh. "I'm just trying to pump her up. She also wanted to know how to introduce herself in America because she's still not good with English. Maybe you can meet her sometime." He gets excited towards the end of the statement obviously looking forward to me meeting the girl. "She's really a sweet girl!"

I nod. "Well maybe the next time you two hang out I can come along."

He beams. "That would be great. We were actually going to hang out in a little bit. I'm exposing her to American culture. She's never been to Taco Bell." He shrugs.

I gasp. "Kurt Hummel is going to eat fast food?" I say in mock surprise.

He laughs. "I said that I was taking her. Not that I was going to get anything. Silly boy." I stick my tongue out at him childishly. "It's not my fault you're naïve." He shrugs.

"You hurt me." I say in faux sadness giving him the puppy dog eyes.

He turns away. "Nope. Not gonna happen this time." I tap his shoulder and he shakes his head.

"Please…" I say quietly. I can't see his face, but I'm pretty sure he's rolling his eyes at me. "Kurt don't you love me?" I say in the same tone.

"No." He says bluntly.

Well that kind of hurt. I don't know why considering it was a joke, but it did. I stay silent. He turns around. His expression is joking and he says "Can't you take a joke?"

"No." I fake sniff pretending to cry.

"Let's go you idiot." He grabs my hand and a shock courses through my system, but I'm distracted when he yanks me out of the room. "To Taco Bell." He says.

*Time totally just passed…*

When we reach the Taco Bell a girl that is barely five feet tall greets us. In her heavy accent she says. "Hello Kurt! And Kurt's friend." She smiles wide.

Kurt answers. "Hi Aim! This is Blaine! Blaine, Aim! Aim, Blaine!" He introduces us.

"Hi Aim. It's nice to meet you!" I greet the small girl. I shake her hand.

She turns to Kurt quickly saying "Nī̂ pĕn dĕk thī̀ khuṇ chxb? Nī̂ pĕn bæ ln!" (Is this the boy you like? This is Blaine!) Kurt nods and she continues. "K̄heā ǹā rạk cring« C̄hạn s̄āmārt̄h dū ẁā thảmị khuṇ chxb k̄heā (He's really cute! I can see why you like him.)

Kurt blushes, but again nods. "Alright let's go introduce you to Mexican food." Once we get our food, and by our, I mean mine and Aim's Kurt was serious about not eating, we sit down. After a little while of talking, Kurt goes to the bathroom. I take this opportunity to ask her about the note.

"Umm Aim? Do you know what this means? I found it in Kurt and I's room." I show her the note her eyes widen. Then she smiles. She quickly takes out a pen and copies translations before folding it up and telling me to read it later. Kurt comes back moments later.

"Done?" He asks. When we nod we throw our trash away and put our trays up. Kurt and I go home together while Aim takes her own car to her temporary home. Kurt goes to the library when we get home to study for a test in math. Once he's gone I look at the translations.

I cannot tell him I love him.

It is just Blaine. You'll be fine.

I can not tell him.

Fine. You'll be sorry. You really should tell him.

I blink a few times. Then reread it. Wait… Wha? This… He can't… But… Huh? Kurt likes me. Kurt _loves_ me. Then I think a little more. I love Kurt. The sadness when he said he didn't love me. The shock when he held my hand. Oh my god. I love Kurt. I'm in love with my best friend. I bounce giddily up and down on my bed. I feel so cliché right now… Now all there is left to do is wait for Kurt.

*Time totally just passed…*

I hear the door open and jump up excited. When Kurt walks in I tackle him to the ground. "Jeez Blaine! What happened?" He asks shocked.

"This!" I shove the note in his face. His eyes widen.

"You weren't supposed to see that!" He exclaims.

I smile. "Well I did. And you're going to have to deal with the consequences."

"Which are?" He asks warily.

"This." I say pressing my lips to his. He gasps, but pulls me closer. I wrap my arms around his waist and his arms entwine themselves around my neck. His hands tangle themselves into my hair and I run my tongue along his bottom lip. He opens his mouth and I can taste him. After a few more minutes we pull away. "I love you too." I gasp out.

"P̄hm rạk khuṇ s̄ām" He grins. (I love you three.)

AN- I dunno. I thought it was adorable. I love Thai though. Also Aim is real. She's actually my friend. Also she's never been to Taco Bell so our volleyball team is taking her. However she is not that good at volleyball because she's never played before and is here to learn. So in a review you should give me your opinion! A prompt would also be lovely! :)


	2. Camping

AN- Ah Thank you! For the TWO reviews I got on my first chapter! That is awesome! Thanks Falling. Through. Wonderland and lovehurts88!

I changed the rating to T for language and not the foreign type… Please send me more prompts guys! I love them they make-uh me happy!

I'm using my characters from Just Bend the Rules for the warblers.

This prompt is from **lovehurts88**! I was given one word. Camping!

**Camping**

"Alright guys! Let's set up camp!" Blaine yells. I lean against the bus as I watch the warblers struggle to set up tents. I roll my eyes. I shove myself off the edge of the bus and head to the closest tent assembly area. It's been abandoned, all the boys opting to work on one at a time. I pull out the tent and set up the poles. It's ready in less than ten minutes. I head to the next one. The rest of the boys are obliviously working on the same tent everything is tangled all to hell. I wince. Prep school boys. They really need to get out more. I begin my quick work on the next one and soon the one after that. Then the boys have figured out the tent and are looking over to me in surprise.

Halfway done with the fourth tent I look to them and say "Well get to work private school boys." I turn back to my tent and a few minutes later are on to the next one. The warblers are still baffled by the fact that Kurt Hummel Diva Extraordinaire can set up a tent. "Slackers." I sing song. They snap out of it and begin to hand me parts, occasionally the wrong ones, because they can't figure it out on their own. Once all the tents are set up the boys begin to speak. Or at least try because most of them can't form articulate sentences.

"You… but… you're… Huh?" David stutters.

I shake with laughter. "I go on yearly camping trips with my dad. Been doing it since I was four." I tell them.

"That's amazing Kurt!" Blaine exclaims.

"Not really. It's pretty normal. It's just camping. I take it that none of you have been before?" I ask. I'm met by many shaking heads. "Then why are you all going now?" I ask.

"It sounded like fun." Emmett offers half heartedly.

I roll my eyes. "I'm gonna have to teach all of you about camping aren't I?" I ask. They nod sheepish. "One of you needs to come with me to get firewood. The others need to find the bags with food and set up sleeping arrangements and maybe if you get that far find some kindling."

"I'll go!" Blaine volunteers. I shrug and gesture for him to follow me. I'm blushing slightly at the thought of being alone in the woods with Blaine. We walk through the forest and I find a nice area in the woods where there is some brush we can use for the fire.

"Make sure it's not too green." I instruct him. I look over to a tree that has a low branch barely hanging on. The branch is completely dead. I head over to the tree and climb up a little ways to it. I pull out my pocket knife. I only keep it on me for trips like this. I cut the little bit of wood and bark that is allowing the branch to remain attached to the tree and it falls onto Blaine. I hop out of the tree after putting the knife back in my pocket. "Oh my god are you okay? What were you doing?"

"Um. I'm fine" He says holding his head. "I thought I was going to catch it." He grins embarrassed.

I roll my eyes. "Show me." I order. He pulls the hand off of the side of his forehead and I gasp. "You're bleeding. C'mon let's get back to camp." I tell him before I drag him to his feet and grab the branch. We walk back to the camp site and I speak up. "Get the first aid kit for danger boy. I need two other people to finish getting firewood. Please don't do anything stupid." I see Nick and Jeff nod and head into the woods.

Wes grabs it and gives it to me. We sit on one of the few logs that the camp provides as benches. I clean the wound up Blaine hissing in pain at some parts. Then I apply some bandages. "There ya go scar face." I joke with him. He laughs.

"It can't be _that _bad." He says.

"I don't know. It's pretty gruesome." I grin jokingly. "Now. Word of the wise. Do _not_ try to catch falling branches. Especially ones that are bigger than you."

He glares at the branch. "Stupid branch." He mumbles.

"Who's sleeping in the same tent as me?" I ask Thad. He's the one that keeps track of all this. He's kind of the book keeper so to say.

He doesn't even look up from the book he's reading. "Blaine." He points to a tent that has been moved away from the others. What is that about? I nod at him even though he can't see me. I am freaking out internally though. Blaine and I have to share a tent. A tiny little tent that provides no personal space that has also been moved away from the others. This can not be good.

"Well. I wonder why our tent is way over there." I say to Blaine.

"That my friend is because we don't want to hear you two having sex." Robby says.

Blaine and I both turn scarlet. "We're not going to have sex!" We say in unison. We're not even together. Nick and Jeff return with the firewood and I show the boys how to start a fire with flint and a pocket knife. They look at me like I'm nuts and then I get in my back pack and throw them a barbecue lighter in case I'm asleep and the fire goes out.

It starts to get dark out and we eat hot dogs and the rest of the guys have s'mores as well. I don't because the hot dogs are bad enough for me. The guys start telling scary stories and after a particularly frightening one from Trace I head into Blaine and I's tent. I get situated in bed after wiping my face down with a rag. My face is going to get bad without the routine. I shut my lamp off and try to sleep. Blaine comes in after a little while and the camp site has quieted down. "Kurtttttt." He whispers. "You awakeeee?"

"Noooo. I'm sleepingggg. Shhhh." I reply sarcastic.

"Hurtful." He says in teasing sadness. "Watch your eyes."

"But I can't see them." I answer.

He replies. "You asked for it." He flicks the light on.

"Ahh. My eyes." I squint my eyes closed quickly. "Damn you Anderson."

"I warned you." He singsongs. I glare at him my eyes having adjusted to the light. He gets situated in his blankets and flicks the lantern out causing temporary blindness. We're almost touching since the tent isn't big and with our bags on opposite sides of the tent it makes us have to lay very near to each other. "Kurtttt…" He whispers after a minute.

"Mmm hmm." I mumble eyes closed.

He speaks in a hushed tone again only this time it sounds kind of nervous. "Wes and David said that you like me…" I bite my lip. Damn them. "Um. Do you? Please be honest…" He says innocently.

I mentally slap myself. I can picture the puppy dog eyes he'd be giving me if mine weren't closed and sure enough I open them and they're right in front of me. I sigh deciding to dodge the question. "Wes and David also believe that there a lions in this forest." I dead pan.

"That wasn't an answer." He chuckles softly.

"Damn." I whisper.

Suddenly I can feel his breath on my face. "I take that as a yes." He whispers before capturing my lips with his. I don't respond for a moment shocked and then it hits me. Blaine is kissing me. I return the pressure his lips are putting on mine. Gradually my arms end up around his shoulders and his hands are holding my hips, his thumbs stroking the skin there under my t shirt. After a while we stop kissing we're breathing deeply foreheads pressed together. I can feel his band aids under my forehead. I kiss them. He smirks. "Definitely a yes." Needless to say we fall asleep under one blanket.

AN2- Review! Prompt! Do a little dance! :) For me?


	3. Dance Lessons

AN- Shout outs to Shae and lovehurts88 for reviewing and prompting! Thanks guys! :)

Also probably for any of the stories involving warblers I'm going to use my own because they would be sad if I didn't… As well as I would like to say that just as an idea if you want to be written into a prompt I wouldn't be opposed to it… I have an idea and I am pretty much just asking for a volunteer. So make up a description, brief personality and I would take it from there!

Now **lovehurts88 **reviewed first so her prompt _Dance Lessons_ is first!

**Dance Lessons** (These titles are coming easily…)

"Alright, alright calm down!" Wes yells over everyone in the warblers. When the room is in an uncomfortable silence he speaks again. "I have assumed you're all wondering why we are holding a meeting without Warbler Blaine." When we nod he continues. "That's because it's about him. He needs dance lessons. The boy jumps on furniture and it's just childish…" Wes shakes his head in dismay. It is kind of funny. Especially since the warblers are not jump on furniture types.

"Any volunteers?" Thad asks.

"We're all terrible dancers." Oliver states.

"Except Kurt. He used to dance in New Directions. Remember guys? He didn't come from a stool choir they actually move." Trace pitches in. The room's attention turns to me. Oh god. They want me to teach Blaine how to dance.

I shake my head. "No way! Not doing it! I refuse!" I tell them.

Theo talks to me. "Please. He really needs help and that's coming from us!"

Almost everyone in the room begins begging me to teach him and I become over whelmed. "FINE!" I shout over the noise.

There are choruses of 'Thank you's and 'Good luck with that!'s and the stray "Get some" from Shane. I grimace at the last one.

I turn to Shane and glare. "Not even funny." I text Blaine and head to the dance rehearsal room.

*Time totally just passed…*

"Kurt. Hey!" Blaine says as he enters the room.

"Hi!" I say.

"Why are we in here?" He asks warily.

I bite my lip. He is too cute. "Because the warblers feel that your dancing on furniture is childish and I got stuck with… I mean was given the privileged to teach you." I correct myself at his glare.

"I'm not that bad!" He says indignant.

I shake my head. "Of course not! Let's get started."

*Time totally just passed…* (I am not going to attempt to write the teaching of dancing. I've never really did and I don't feel like marring up Klaine with my lack of knowledge.)

We both collapse to the floor sitting near the wall. "Oh my god. Kurt you are a miracle worker."

I shrug. "I'm okay."

Blaine grabs my hand and laces his fingers through mine. "I know this is a weird time to tell you, but I really like you." I smile

"I like you too Blaine." I tell him and his face lights up. Then I add teasingly. "Maybe next time I can teach you how to slow dance…" I get up and quickly leave a shocked Blaine only to hear footsteps following me in a minute. A huge grin is covering my face.

AN2- This is the shortest thing that I've ever written. Ever, but it's a reminder that they aren't all for first kisses. :) Also I would totally do a sequel for this if someone wanted one… :)


	4. Rainy Day

AN- Alright! Thanks to Shae and gleek1121xo for your reviews and prompts! So excited!

I'm trying to get at least one of these a day okay. Unless, like last night, I get a little giddy and post a second one… I'm gonna try not to do that because I'll have one for the next day already written! I hope that I manage to write post one a day!

This prompt is from **Falling. Through. Wonderland** she wants me to do a Klaine scene involving the boys hoping the rain doesn't stop. She also wanted it to involve the song 'Please Don't Stop the Rain' by James Morrison. I haven't heard the song yet. Youtube is not working for me. Please don't hurt me…

**Rainy Day**

I hear the pitter patter of the rain begin on the window pane as I sit alone in the common room. The radio is playing softly in the background. It was probably turned on by another warbler. Soon the sound of footsteps is in the hallway and I can hear them approaching me. When Blaine enters the room I let out a breath relieved that it's just him. I'm really not in the mood for the other warblers right now. I guess I'm feeling kind of dreary. Just like the rain. "Hey Kurt! It's beautiful out isn't it?" Blaine chats cheerily.

"Umm. No. Blaine it's raining…" I tell him with a sad tone. I've never enjoyed the rain. It's so sad. Like the sky is crying.

He looks at me confused. "Isn't that the beautiful part? I love the rain." He grins sitting down next to me.

"I don't share your views on the rain then." I tell him. "I hate the rain. It's sad to me. The sky is grey and everything is dark." I frown.

"I guess our opinions differ then because I think it's cleansing. Like the world is getting all the grime washed away. Especially that after rain smell. Everything is fresh and beautiful." He beams happily.

Blaine is in a great mood for such a dull day for me. "Well yeah. It's nice afterwards, but during you're stuck indoors or else you get soaked." I sigh. I won't argue. Everything after the rain is gorgeous, but during the rain the world is just sad to me.

"You take showers right?" He asks.

"Yeah. Baths are gross. You sit around in your own filth…" I crinkle my nose in disgust. Nasty…

He makes a grossed out face. "Never thought of it that way… But think of the rain like the world's shower! It's not as depressing that way!" He says with a smile.

I shrug and in a slightly happier tone state. "I guess so." Then the song on the radio changes to Please Don't Stop the Rain by James Morrison. I laugh at the irony because I don't mind if the rain stops anymore. Blaine's laughter joins mine.

When the song ends he stands and then pulls me up by my hand. "C'mon. We're going to go have fun in the rain." He drags me to the door.

"I'm not sure about this…" I say uncertain.

He rolls his eyes and opens the door, yanking me out with him. "See. It's nice." He grins turning his face up to the rain and watching it fall down. Some drops land on his face and he blinks. He looks at me. "Are you just going to stand there? Do something!" He says to me.

I blush. "I've never played in the rain before. I have no idea what to do… I hated the rain until two minutes ago Blaine."

He shakes his head with a small smile on his face. "You're adorable." I blink. He claps a hand over his mouth. "I shouldn't have said that…" He trails off. He bites his lip. I approach him.

"And why not?" I ask.

"Because I just ruined everything, our whole friendship." He babbles upset now. Blaine exaggerates when he gets upset because our friendship isn't close to being ruined.

I take both of his hands in mine and say "Or made it better." I press my lips to his and I can feel him smile. We kiss for a few minutes before separating. "I have a new respect for the rain now." I tell him.

Blaine grins at me. "By the way. Our relationship. It's _definitely_ better."

AN2- Not quite sure about this one. The song didn't take much precedence because I don't know it and youtube is crappy to me, but it's there. :) I hope you're satisfied! Review. Prompt. Play in the rain! FYI if playing in the rain jumping on a trampoline is an especially good time. If anyone needs good ideas. Otherwise I enjoy puddle jumping! Also singing in the rain because no one is outside to listen…

Sorry for shortness! |;D


	5. Stars

AN- Thanks to you Shae and Mrs. D. Criss-omguramazing! Reviews are much appreciated! So THANKITH YOU! :) Every time I get a review I run a round dancing and squealing like a six year old. I hope that is encouragement for reviews. :) If not I totally don't do that… THAT would be immature!

I've been dog sitting for 8 days now… They go home tomorrow! THANK GOODNESS! I have my own two dogs Trixie, an Australian shepherd, and Macie, a long hair chi-weenie. A chi-weenie is a Chihuahua and a Daschund mix. They can also be called Mexican hot dogs, German tacos, or, my personal fave, a weenie-huahua. I'm pretty sure Trixie has ADHD and she guards her food so they have to have like six bowls down so she can't guard them all. She's really nice just doesn't want the other dogs near her food. She's the most lovable dog I know. She's kind of my big baby. Even though she just turned eight, in people years, on August 17th. She won't guard her food from Macie though. Macie is the normal one. She just mills around and plays with everyone. She just turned one on April 19th. :) Add to the mix my aunt's three. Tank is a rough coat Jack Russell terrier that wants to eat my rabbit Mr. Lola. He's soon to be two. This is why I have been sleeping on the couch this whole time. To guard my bunny from harm. Then there is Peanut, a Rat terrier, that won't let you pick him up and barks at nothing. Also if you approach another person he begins to growl… He's probably around twelve. Finally there is Snickers a three legged Malti-poo. She is the sweetest little thing. She lost her back right leg at the beginning of this summer. She was hit by a consumers bucket truck. THAT DIDN'T STOP! It kept going! Not to mention the fact that she is yet to be a year old… And that she is the replacement dog because six months ago a veterinarian overdosed Gucci, I'm not sure what kind of dog he was but he was Poodle and something, he was a tiny little thing, on anesthetic. He was nine months old. They are a dramatic group. Also Tank and Snickers, we also call her baby, cry if they don't sleep with someone. So I haven't slept alone on the couch. One morning I woke up and all four little dogs were on me. I feel like the dog whisperer… And not in a good way. If you're at all interested in my excursions with the Danger pack I'm chatty. The reason they're the Danger pack is because Danger is a mix of my and my aunt's last names. So they're the danger pack. Also I will explain Mr. Lola's name to all those curious… It's not necessarily appropriate for those of young ages so upon request I will tell you. Mr. Lola is turning four soon. :) He gets fruit salad on his birthday! As well as special cookies. Bunny cookies. :) Did you know that your rabbit will get sick if they eat too many carrots? They get diarrhea. :( It's not fun to clean up. There's a high sugar content in them and too many make them sick. Also they can't have Iceberg lettuce because there is a high water content. Last fun fact is that rabbits can't fart. At all! No beans for bunnies! :) Well if you actually read all this you're amazing. This is long. Maybe next chapter I'll tell you how I met Mr. Lola. He was quite the surprise…

This prompt is from **Shae** again she requested something to do with _stars_! We actually got to talking and came up with the cutest Klaine thing to do with stars ever! Seriously. It's so adorable I might pass out.

Let's just pretend Dalton is not that far away from Kurt's house Mmmkay? And if you listen to 'The Bird and the Worm' by Owl City there is a part that fits quiet well with this story. You'll know when. ;)

**Stars** (Oh the easy titles…)

"Blaine where are you taking me?" I ask him a little annoyed. The boy comes to my house and blindfolds me saying he's got a surprise on a Wednesday night. It's a little irritating. Even from Blaine, the cutest boyfriend ever.

"Just trust me." He says yet again. I roll my eyes. He can't tell, but I'm pretty sure he knows that is my reaction. The car stops. "Hang on a second" he gets out of the car, the rain sounding louder when he opens his door, and comes around to my side. "I've got an umbrella so your hair won't get wet." I smile. The boy knows me well. He helps me out and not a drop of water gets on me.

I reply. "Thank you. So how much longer until we're there?" He sighs exasperated.

"Almost. Okay?" I can tell that he's frustrated with my questions, but I'm frustrated with the surprise. I decide to stay silent for the little bit longer. When we're finally indoors it's silent. I can barely hear the tapping of the rain on the ceiling. He leads me up a flight of stairs and into another room. He guides me from behind holding my shoulders. "Sit down." He instructs. I do so and can feel a fabric underneath me. I believe that it is some kind of common cotton blend. It's nothing exotic. I hear him sit down across from me. He leans towards me and kisses me chastely before untying the blind fold. When it falls away I see that we're in his dorm on a cheesy red and white checkered table cloth. He starts explaining. "Today is the day I met you a year ago." I smile. He's adorable. "So it's kind of our anniversary… And I wanted to have a picnic under the stars, but it's raining so I improvised…" He looks up. I follow his gaze. He stuck little glow and the dark stars to his ceiling. Awww. I look back at him. He's blushing the littlest bit. It only makes him cuter.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." I say thoughtful. "It's really sweet thank you." He grins.

"I try." He jokes. "But I hope you like it…" He looks down insecure and adorable at the same time.

I grab his hand and he looks up at me. "I love it." I tell him.

He beams. "Thank goodness. I thought you would think it was cliché." He sighs relieved.

"Oh it is." I tell him. "But because it's you it's more adorable than cliché." I smile reassuring at the frown taking over his beautiful face.

He pulls some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches out of the picnic basket he has set to the side. When he offers me one I take it. We start eating and have soon finished all the childish foods he packed for our picnic. "I have one more thing." He says. He ties the blindfold back over my eyes and I groan.

"Not this againnn." I whine.

He chuckles. "Only for a minute babe. I promise!" He tells me. I sigh as he fumbles around the room. When he sits back down next to me he removes the blindfold. I immediately look around the room. When I see that nothing is changed I look at him expectantly. He grins knowingly, a blush on his cheeks, and lays down. I lay down next to him and look up. I gasp and he smirks. The stars on the ceiling have been moved to spell out 'I Love You'.

I whisper softly. "I love you too." I look at him and his cheeks are even redder. We turn on our sides and I kiss him softly. He responds immediately. We kiss for a while before pulling apart to settle back down cuddling next to each other. Both of us looking at the ceiling and knowing that the feeling is mutual.

AN2- Damn Klaine and their adorableness. It's sooooo. Damn. Adorable. How is it even possible to be that cute if you aren't Klaine? *sighs* I'm never gonna find a man who is as good to me as Kurt and Blaine are to each other… Well that's it! Hope I didn't bug you too much with the long author's note. I have a lot going on and wanted you guys to know. Wish me luck for my quad today! That's when four volleyball teams all take turns playing each other. Go Tigers! I'm a setter today! #13! I'm so happy! I'm getting sick of being Libero! :) Reviews and prompts make me a happy girl! Wear a smile for me!


	6. Dance Lessons: Part Two

AN- I'm sorry! *hides* I couldn't write the next prompt. I'm not in a Christmas-y mood! Maybe later… I really did try though! I tried for days! I just couldn't do it.

The next prompt I received was for the sequel to Dance Lessons. Shae requested it. So here it is!

**Dance Lessons: Part Two**

I sigh. "Really Blaine? You've just got to follow my lead." I tell him. He drops his arms frustrated.

"It's not that simple." He mumbles.

I smirk. "Actually it is. You're just distracted." I tell him.

He mutters "You're being distracting…" I roll my eyes.

"You need to focus." He opens his mouth to retort and I continue. "On dancing and not on me."

He grimaces. "It's your fault." I roll my eyes again.

"C'mon let's go again." I tell him. He brings his arms back up and we begin to go over the steps again.

*Time totally just passed…* (Still don't know how to write the teaching of dance…)

We both stop. I blink. "You did it. _Without_ stepping on my feet or messing up…" I say in disbelief.

"I did." He replies in the same tone. I smile at the expression. Then duck my face in to capture his lips with mine. He responds after a moment of I assume shock. This is after all our first kiss. He takes the hand that's clasped in mine and places it with the other on my waist. I take my now free hand and cup his cheek with it all the while he deepens the kiss his tongue running along my lower lip. I allow him entrance and his tongue begins to explore my mouth. After a while we separate breathing heavily.

Blaine gasps out. "Is that your reward system with all your dance students?" He teases.

"Only you." I smile.

AN2- Hope this little short bit of cuteness helps make up for my fail! I'm really sorry! I swear I'll do it! Just not now. I'm not in a Christmas-y mood. :) Don't hate me… Reviews and prompts are still welcome. This is so short… :(


	7. Desktop Background

AN- Hey you guys. Sorry it's been a while. I couldn't think of any ideas for the prompts I had on hand. And then the last chapter I posted didn't even get any reviews. No reviews=no prompts=no story.

So I have a tumblr. Nayeli13. Tumblr. Com. You can prompt there as well. Follow me. I post about this and JBTR (Just Bend the Rules) my main focus point for writing. As well as tons of glee stuff and things about moi. So follow me. Join the anti-sanity. :) Love you!

I would like to point out that a statement in the first chapter is now false. I have now had my first kiss and am fifteen. Just so y'all know. :P

**Shae** made a request of only two words. _Desktop Background_.

Blaine only knows Mercedes

**Desktop Background**

"Kurt?" I wander into our room. "Kurtisssss" I joke knowing the name irritates him. No response. Either his giving me a good silent treatment or he's not here. I check the bathroom and the closet. Nope. Kurt has vacated the premises. I wander to his computer. I just need notes. Hopefully he's got them on his laptop otherwise I'm screwed. I open the lid. _Whoa!_ My eyes fly open at the sight. Kurt's background is overwhelming.

A huge collage of pictures cover the screen. Some of the warblers. Others of people from McKinley. Some of the pictures from McKinley are what caused my shock. Like Kurt in a cheerleader's uniform. Kurt on the football field in uniform with the guys. (For purposes of this fic Kurt stayed kicker all season. Just go with it. Kay?) A picture of a plaque stating **Best Kicking Record **with Kurt's name on it. A few of the pictures are of Kurt being kissed on the cheek by different people. One of two blonde cheerleaders, one of a guy with a mohawk, and then one of Mercedes and an Asian girl.

Kurt has a lot of explaining to do to me. The door flies open. Speak of the devil... "Kurt? I just wanted some notes, but what do I get? The shock of the century! Who are all these people?"

His eyes widen. He snatches the laptop up and prints out some notes. "Here!" He hands them to me with a panicked tone in his voice.

"And the people?" I prompt him.

He squeezes his eyes shut. "I was hoping you would forget about that..."

I shake my head. "Definitely not."

He frowns. "It's a very long and complicated story." He sighs. I sit patiently waiting for him to continue. "To be honest it would be better for you to know the whole story, but there is no time for that. So simple stories. I was a cheerleader and a football player at McKinley. Then those pictures are of Britt and Quinn, he points to the blonde cheerleaders. The next one is Puck. He did it on a dare because Finn dared him to and he claimed to never turn down a dare due to his badass-ness. That was the funniest day ever. Then the last one is Mercedes and Tina. We were just playing. Then we got a picture. That's pretty much it." He shrugs.

I quirk an eyebrow. "The plaque?"

"I was a kick ass kicker." He shrugs again. "That should explain all the really confusing ones..."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I ask.

He replies shyly. "It's not something I'm proud of. I didn't enjoy most of it. It all just happened. They're just experiences."

"Well I personally think that it had to have meant something to you." I accuse him with my eyes. He averts his eyes. "Knew it."

"I just miss them." He admits.

I wrap my arms around him. "That's perfectly fine! They're your friends!" I hold him tight.

"I know." He sighs. "I just feel bad because I don't want you guys to feel like you're not good enough for me."

"We don't expect to replace you're old friends! They're still your friends too. Trust me! Missing them is perfectly fine!" I grin at him.

"Okay thanks Blaine." He pecks my cheek and heads into the bathroom. I stand shell shocked. That boy is going to be the death of me.

AN2- What do you think? Please tell me! :) I'll love you forever! :D And ever...


	8. Indistinguishable

AN- I had to do it. It was impossible not to. I got an idea. Kay?

This is during senior year. There were no trouble tones. Starts at the beginning of the year. Maybe a week or so in. :)

I have no idea where to go from here. Anyone want to pick it up from the end? Tell me! :)

**Indistinguishable**

"Mom!" I whine. "Why do we have to go to Lima? We know how this will turn out for me. You know what they said! I don't have to come." I stare at the rain pattering onto the windshield.

She sighs. "Look. Honey. I know that this isn't what you want. You think I want this? I wasn't exactly given permission to keep you. They didn't know that you existed for sixteen years. Now that we're in trouble- And you know we are. They want to help. Just... This is hard for me too. I didn't want to come back. I _have_ to. It's to keep _you _alive and well. Otherwise we would still be back home. I know it's hard. I know that you'll have trouble adjusting, but you just gotta keep your head up. Please try. For me?" She looks at me from behind the steering wheel before turning back to the road. I close my eyes in defeat. This is happening. Whether I like it or not.

"Where will I go to school?" I ask changing the subject.

"You'll be going to McKinley. With Rachel. She said that all her friends would accept you. She also said that others wouldn't and to be careful." Mom frowns at the idea.

I shrug. "It's not like I haven't been shunned before." I tell her. "I can handle anything they throw at me."

"I know. You're a strong kid B, but you have to realize that I'm still worried." My mom informs me.

I see her sad expression. "Tell me about Rachel." I request knowing it'll make her happy. One of the things she loves the most is talking about how talented me and my sister are. Though I've never met the girl she sounds to be very kind.

"Well. She's very short. But more so than you. You've probably got about three or four inches on her. Her hair is the same color as yours, but it's straight and obviously much longer." I frown.

"Why did she get the good hair?" I bring my hands to the unruly nest on my head. You cannot tame it.

My mom shrugs. "Luck." She winks. "Instead of the hazel eyes you have she's got brown. Like mine and your father's. I don't know where the hazel came from..." She contemplates. "She has a great singing voice. Just like you. I don't know which of you got more talent." She smiles. "Oh and Blaine..." She says worriedly. "She doesn't know that you're her brother."

I blink. What? "SHE DOESN'T KNOW?" I exclaim. "How am I supposed to hide it! I have her grandmother's maiden name. Very clever by the way." I say snarky.

She winces. "I felt bad about giving you my last name. I already took their kid the family deserved some credit, but I didn't want it to be obvious so I had your last name be Anderson. Her grandma's maiden name. Besides. Blaine Corcoran. It doesn't sound right."

Though I agree I'm still angry. "How do I explain this?" I ask.

"Don't." My mom states plainly. "If she asks answer truthfully. We're not hiding it from her, but we're not gonna tell her straight up because her fathers think that we'll be out of the house soon. They've got me a job working at McKinley as a teacher."

I beam excited for her. "That's great!" I tell her. Then I frown anther though crossing my mind. "Are you going to tell her you're her mother?"

My mother looks sadly ahead. "Only if she pieces it together." She sighs.

-Lookit. Ascenejump. Wheeeeee.-

I get out of the car and look up at the building that will be my home for the time being. Wow. That's a big house... The yellow home is two stories and very spacious looking from the outside. I get in the trunk of the car and pull out my suitcase and bag.


End file.
